


Don't Let Me Go

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Rosslyn shooting, Donna decides to be brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I just started the West Wing recently but I'm high key obsessed with it. I'm in the middle of season two and I'm v excited to see where it goes. This ship just snuck up on me, as they always do I suppose.

Donna got the worst call of her life in May 2000. Toby called her one night while she was at the office and explained to her that there had been a shooting at the Rosslyn and the President and Josh had been hit; the latter was in critical condition.

She called a taxi to take her to the hospital. On the drive there, she felt completely numb. Josh might die. Josh might die and never fully recover. If Josh dies, she’ll have lost one of her best friends and the guy she was secretly in love with. 

When she found the waiting room everyone was in, the surgeon was explaining how they were going to reconstruct one of Josh’s pulmonary arteries and that he would be in surgery for 12-14 hours. 

“There won’t be any news until at least tomorrow morning, and we can’t make you very comfortable here, so I’d suggest that you all go home for the night.” How could Donna sleep knowing Josh was between life and death? Reluctantly, she took another cab back to her apartment and took a shower. She sat up in her bed unable to sleep until her body could no longer stay awake.

-

Around eleven the next morning, Donna went back to the hospital. A nurse behind the desk told her that Josh’s surgery had gone as hoped and that it would be a few more hours before he could take any visitors. As she sat in an uncomfortable waiting room chair, she realized that she had to tell Josh how she felt. If he could take a bullet, she could find the courage to tell him she loved him. 

At two o’clock on the nose, the same nurse informed her that Josh could now see visitors. Donna spent the entire walk to his room giving herself a pep talk. She could do this, and she would survive if he didn’t feel the same. 

Lying in a hospital bed in the ICU, Josh had certainly seen better days. But he was alive and that was all that mattered to Donna.

“Hey Josh, it’s Donna. How are you feeling?”

“Donna?” His voice revealed that he was groggy and in a medication fueled state of mind. “This blows. This is horrible.”

“I know. I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“That makes two of us.”

She smiled. Even in intensive care, Josh would never let the banter between the die. “Anyway, there’s something I wanted to tell you, Josh.”

“Is the President alive? Is it work related?”

“The President is fine and it’s not about work. I don’t know how else to say this, but-”

“I hate when people sugarcoat crap. Just say it, Donna.”

She rolled her eyes. “I love you. I’ve loved you since we won the election.”

“If this is real and not a morphine induced fantasy, then one of the worst days of my life has been followed by one of the best days of my life.”

“Really? You feel the same way?”

“Of course I do, Donna. All that banter is for a just cause. It’s you and it’s me. At this point I’d kiss you, but I’m bedridden.”

“I guess I’ll have to come to you.” For fear of hurting him, Donna pressed her mouth to Josh’s carefully. After a couple of beats, she pulled away, lips tingling.

“I haven’t felt that much adrenaline since I was shot,” he said.

Really? “Shut up! You had me up half the night worrying!”

He laughed. “You love me. Face it Donna, now you’re officially stuck with me.”

“You’re lucky I couldn’t be happier about it, Josh Lyman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
